Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Princess Yuna and the School of Friendship. The short opens after the events of Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins, Princess Yuna sleepily dreaming. Princess Yuna: (sleeping) Then, she dreamed about Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet giving some advices. Doc Hudson: Get ready for what's comin', Yuna, more speed, more horsepower, and more of everything. Princess Yuna: (in her dreams) Okay, Doc. Doc Hudson: (chuckles) That ain't racing, not even a Sunday drive. That was one lap racing. It's 500 to lose. Everybody fighting to move up lap after lap, inside, outside, inches apart, never touching. Now, that's racing. Just then, Yuna woke up by her aunt, Princess Celestia for a morning breakfast. Princess Celestia: Yuna! Breakfast is ready! Princess Yuna: Yes! Snowdrop: Morning already? So, they went downstairs to see their family during breakfast. At last, they came just in time with their aunt making pancakes. Princess Yuna: Good morning, Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: Morning, Yuna. I've made you breakfast. Princess Yuna: Fruit Faced Pancakes!? Princess Celestia: That's right, My little niece, your favorite. As Yuna and Snowdrop enjoyed their breakfast, they went back up to get their parents, Princess Luna and Prince Hiro. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Wake up! It's today! Hiro: (sleepily) Your daughter is awake, Luna. Princess Luna: (groans) Before nightfall, she's your daughter, Hiro. Princess Yuna: It's today! It's today! It's today! It's today! It's today! Princess Luna: (yawns) Alright, Yuna, we're up. So, they get everything ready for Yuna and Snowdrop's time at the School of Friendship. Soon, they took the carriage and flew down to Ponyville. Princess Luna: Remember, Yuna. Your friends are going to attend the School of Friendship, it's very important to show your respect to Princess Twilight Sparkle at all times. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Princess Celestia: Are you excited to be at Princess Twilight's school, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Snowdrop and I were. Snowdrop: I just hope they'll like us. Finally, they arrived at the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: Wow, the School of Friendship! Hiro: That's right, Yuna, it's when Princess Twilight Sparkle started this school so that the teachings of every friendship were shared in Equestria and beyond it, you'll love it here. Princess Yuna: Oh, Mama, Papa, Aunt Celestia, (hugging them) I wish I didn't have leave you sooner! Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna, we'll come visit each other every often. Princess Celestia: I know you and Snowdrop will make us very proud, My Little Niece. Princess Yuna: I will. Soon, Twilight Sparkle begins her presentation for the school. Twilight Sparkle: School is in session! As the students cheered, Princess Flurry Heart came to see her. Princess Flurry Heart: Aunt Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Flurry. (hugging her niece) Are you ready to spend your time at school? Princess Flurry Heart: Yes I am! Soon, all of Yuna's friends are attending the School of Friendship. Applejack: Howdy, Goldie. Golden Apple: Hi, Mama. Are Sugar Apple and Apple Feather going to be at school soon? Applejack: You bet they will, Sugarcube. Sugar Apple: Auntie Applejack! Applejack: Hey there, Sugar Apple. Come here! As Sugar Apple hugged her favorite aunt, Sugar Belle and Big McIntosh were concern for her. Sugar Belle: You'll take care of her, will you, Applejack? Applejack: Of course I will, Sugar Belle. Sugar Apple will have a great time just like Apple Bloom. Big McIntosh: Eeyep. Sugar Belle: Have a great time, Sweetie, (kisses her cheek) We'd love you so much. Sugar Apple: Love you too, Mama. Apple Bloom: Are you ready for some fun, Apple Feather? Apple Feather: I sure am, Mama. Then, Indigo Marble came with Maud Pie and Mudbriar. Brownie: Hi, Indigo! Hi, Aunt Maud! Hi, Uncle Mudbriar! Big day, huh!? Mudbriar: Technically, it is for her. Indigo, this is where you'll be staying. Maud Pie: We'll come visit you soon. Indigo Marble: (hugging her parents) I'll miss you both. Maud Pie: Listen to you Aunt Pinkie, Marble. Indigo Marble: I will. Then, Rarity's nieces and nephews came as well. Thompson Colt: Hi, Aunt Rarity! Game Facer: We're here! Rarity: Game Player! Game Facer! Peachy Heart! Joe Joey! Thompson Colt! As they came to their aunt, she hugged them so happily. Rarity: How're my favorite nephews and nieces!? Peachy Heart: We're doing A-Okay, Aunt Rarity. Then, Hurricane Cloud came to see his cousins and aunt. Hurricane Cloud: S'up, Aunt Rainbow?! Rainbow Dash: Hurricane Cloud! (giving his nephew a noggie) Hurricane Cloud: (chuckles) Rainbow Dash: You'd ya been, Kiddo? Hurricane Cloud: Doing good. Apple Feather: Aunt Applejack! Applejack: Apple Feather! (hugging her) How's my niece!? Apple Feather: Doing good. Twilight Sparkle: School is now in session! Then, Ford and Stanley Pines came to see Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ford, Stanley, what brings you two here? Ford Pines: Well, Stanley and I have made some arrangements with our nephew and his wife to let Dipper and Mabel stay in your school. Stanley Pines: We hope you don't mind, Twilight, Preston and Pricilla Northwest, and Bud Gleeful are letting Lil' Gideon and Pacifica in too. Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Ford Pines: Thank you, Princess Twilight, we're honored. So, Yuna and her friends come together in class. That afternoon, Yuna and her friends started learning classes of the Elements starting with Honesty Class. Applejack: Morning, Class! Gideon Gleeful: Good morning, Professor Applejack. Vanellope von Schweetz: What should we learn today? Applejack: Today, I'm gonna show y'all why Honesty is important. Golden Apple: Honesty was helping. Applejack: That's right, Goldie. Can anyone else tell us about Honesty? Princess Yuna: (raised her hoof) To speak the truth only? Applejack: Correct, Yuna! So, Yuna got extra credit from Applejack In Kindness Class, Fluttershy was teaching her class about her Kindness. Fluttershy: Okay, Class. Today, we're gonna learn about kindness. Vanellope von Schweetz: Tell us more, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Kindness is very being nice to everyone, everypony and even animals. Princess Yuna: When I first learn about Kindness, I have to share it with everyone, everypony and every creature else. Fluttershy: Very good, Yuna. In Laughter Class, Pinkie Pie is taking her turn with her pupils. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Class! Indigo Marble: Hi, Aunt Pinkie! Brownie: What are you going to teach us about Laughter, Mom? Pinkie Pie: Laughter means fun, cheering and joking. Princess Yuna: It even means a bigger smile. Pinkie Pie: Excellent, Yuna. So, the confetti cannons were fired at Yuna. In Generosity Class, Rarity was up next to teach her students. Rarity: Hello, Class. Emerald: Hi, Mom! Thompson Colt: What can you teach us about Generosity, Aunt Rarity? Rarity: Today, I'll explain a few reasons why generosity. Pacifica Northwest: Such as? Rarity: Being fashion, fabulous and... Princess Yuna: Very beautiful and generous. Rarity: Well done, Yuna, you've learned very well! Then, Yuna felt very pleased being the best student. In Loyalty Class, Rainbow Dash was preparing to coach them. Rainbow Dash: Good Morning, Class. Sunbeam: Hi, Mommy! Rainbow Dash: Hi, Sunbeam! (hugs Sunbeam) Now then, about learning Loyalty. Hurricane Cloud: What's the big deal of learning Loyalty, Aunt Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Loyalty means allegiance, faithfulness, obedience, adherence, homage, and devotion. Princess Yuna: And the quality of being loyal to someone, somepony or something. Rainbow Dash: You got it, Yuna. Soon, Yuna and her friends showed their Journals that were given by Ford Pines and first three Yuna recreated. Princess Yuna: Behold! (pulls the sheet and reveals the Journals) My four Journals! Twilight Sparkle: They're amazing, Yuna. Stanley and Ford told me how'd you recreated the first three. Princess Yuna: Yep, you, may mama and Aunt Celestia taught me to use my magic for good. Sunset Shimmer: She's got you there, Twilight. Prince Sunlight: Mom, do you think I'll fit in the School of Friendship? My dad says that I have much to learn if I'm going to learn about using my magic wisely, just like Grandpa Sunspot wanted me to. Starlight Glimmer: Yes. You can show Journal 5 so that you'll know how to do so. Prince Sunlight: (smiled) Thanks, Mom. Sunlight then hugged happily with us mother, that got Yuna thinking about his parents. After that, Spike, Sunset, and Starlight showed them their new rooms to stay for as long as they wish. Sunburst: I know you'll make us very proud, Sunlight. Prince Sunlight: Thanks, Dad. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, let us show you all where you'll be sleeping in. So, Yuna, and each of her friends showed them their bedrooms to stay at any nights. Then, Yuna came to Twilight's office while she reads her FEA Book. Princess Yuna: (knocking on the door) Princess Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, come in. Princess Yuna: (opens the door) Princess Twilight, do you have a moment? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sure, Yuna. What is it you want to talk about? Princess Yuna: I'm just have a question, I've been to Wallace and Gromit's Middle School for quite some time. But now, I'm new to the School of Friendship. Do you think I'm destined for greatness just like you? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, why not? Princess Yuna: Because I don't feel like that I'm special enough, I just can't figure out why. Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Oh, Yuna, I've always been confused about the same thing when I was your aunt's number one student. And ever since I've completed Star Swirl's unfinished spell, I've got wings and became an alicorn and spread the Magic of Friendship with some help from my friends. And I know you'll do the same, Yuna, because I believe in you. Princess Yuna: (smiled) Thank you, Princess Twilight. In the library, Yuna reads a few books with Twilight as a proud teacher and student time. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Yuna, that's a lot of studying at the library you're doing. Princess Yuna: Uh-huh. I am smart and intelligent. (reading about Cars 3) "There was a racer named Lightning McQueen.". Twilight Sparkle: Wow, you must've been good friends with him along with Dusty Crophopper, Mater, and Cruz Ramirez. Princess Yuna: After beating Jackson Storm, all he'd cared about what is own moment. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I can tell you're gonna be a fine protege at my school. Princess Yuna: You really think so, Princess Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I know so, Yuna. Later, Yuna and her friends learns about everything there is to know. Princess Yuna: DeLorean Time Machine, a fictional automobile-based time travel device featured in the Back to the Future franchise. In the feature film series, Dr. Emmett Brown builds a time machine based on a DeLorean DMC-12 car, to gain insights into history and the future. Instead, he ends up using it to travel over 130 years of Hill Valley history (from 1885 to 2015) with Marty McFly to change the past for the better and to undo the negative effects of time travel. One of the cars used in filming is on display at Universal Studios Hollywood and the official Back to the Future DeLorean can be viewed at the Petersen Automotive Museum. Dipper Pines: Don't forget in Ready Player One, he was combined with K.I.T.T. into Ecto-88. Princess Yuna: Wow. Blue Star: I notice, couldn't imagine what to think of next. After that, Yuna was happy to be with her friends and staying in the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: I love it. Twilight Sparkle: I'd thought you would, Yuna. From this point forward, I would like to make you my prize protege at the School of Friendship. Are you interested? Princess Yuna: Yes, I am. Just as Twilight chuckled, she was happy that she's her number one student. Soon, the new picture has been taken happily. Princess Luna: I know you'll do us all very proud, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (smiles as she sheds her tears) Thank you, Mama. Yuna was writing on Journal 4 about her first day at the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, I had a wonderful first day at the School of Friendship. With all of my friends coming together, I just knew there would be a new beginning to my adventure. As long as you keep in mind to the possibility, I knew that the Magic of Friendship will keep you going until the end of time. Your owner, Princess Yuna. Then, the short ends with the snapshot of the first day of the School of Friendship. The End Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225